1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems which are used to assemble containers for the packaging industry. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved indexing belt for transporting can ends from one processing position to another before the can end is assembled into a finished container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metallic cans are in wide use in the United States and throughout the world for packaging beverages, other fluids, and even gels and granular solids.
Typically, such cans are assembled during the manufacturing process by fitting and sealing a prefabricated can end onto an open upper end of a prefabricated can body. FIG. 1 depicts such a can end 10, which typically includes a circumferential end curl portion 12 having an outer edge 14, and an interior shoulder 16 upon which a sealant or adhesive compound 18 may be applied. The circumferential end curl portion 12 is sized and shaped to receive the circular upper lip or rim of the prefabricated can body so that the lip or rim is fitted between the end curl portion 12 and the interior shoulder 16. The sealant or adhesive 18 thus helps provide a pressure-tight seal between the can end 10 and the prefabricated can body, after the circumferential end curl portion 12 is further crimped together with the upper rim or width of the prefabricated can body 12.
An indexing belt 20 having a raised support surface 22 is commonly used to transport the individual can ends 10 to an assembly location where they may be sequentially assembled onto the respective can bodies. As shown in FIG. 1, support portion 22 is sized to fit about the interior shoulder 16 of the can end 12. While effective from a support standpoint, such indexing belts 20 tended to contact and stick to the sealant or adhesive 18 which is generally applied prior to placement of the can end 12 onto the indexing belt 20. Consequently, the can end lo would sometimes tend to adhere to the indexing belt 20, hindering the eventual separation of the can end 10 from the indexing belt 20.
It is clear there has existed a long and unfilled in the art for an improved system and method for transporting can ends having a sealant or adhesive applied thereto from a first work location to a second work location, in such a manner that the sealant or adhesive will not come into contact with the transport mechanism.